Student Page: Blair Murray
Name: Blair (formerly “Marrisa”) Christina Montag Murray Age: 15 Grade (if a student): Sophomore/10th(Class of 2016) Gender: jay-jay Species: Human, sadly. Occupation/role: Student/Whore/Bitch Orientation: Pansexy. Relationship status: Singleee. But she’s probably gonna hit it and quit it on each and every guy/girl. Dorm Room/Roommate: Anyone? Likes: Sex, boys, girls, Heidi Montag, sex, getting everything she wants, the color pink, making others miserable, sex, and moar sex. Dislikes: Getting reeeeeeejected, not getting everything she wants, not having sex, school, books, studying (But managed to pass grades 6-8. What?) Personality: Blair may seem like a pretty nice, sweet girl. But she will do anything, and I mean EVERYTHING, to get her way with the guys and the girls. And she’s pretty fake too, she has horribly dyed hair, fake boobs (either stuff them, wear a push-up, or both), butt pads, and blue color contacts. And did I mention she was very spoiled and selfish? Bio: Marissa was born in a small middle-high class family in a town a few miles away from Huston, Texas. With her mother being a assistant manager of a 5-star restaurant, and her father being a high school teacher. She had straight A’s for quite sometime, and was a very well-behaved child. But she was bullied so much for her smartness, and her looks. But since the first episode of a show named The Hills, she was very fond of a fellow actor, Heidi Montag. So that was Marrisa’s role model. She wanted to be like Montag so much, she even begged her parents to get her name changed to Montag's middle name, Blair. So her parents started saving up money to do so. After the name change, Blair was pretty much fed up of the bullying, and cute boys not noticing her, so she started changing her ways. Like having sex, smoking, even doing drugs, drinking, cussing out her parents and the like. Her grades, and her rep suffered even more because of that. She was the one bullying everyone, stealing other's boyfriends, and used sex to get favors from people. Her parents had enough of Blair’s ways, they looked up different boarding schools across the country, and they saw this really good one by the name of Misery High. The parents thought that school could whip Blair into shape. So her parents packed up her bags, and sent her there. School Interactions Friends Shocking, huh? But sometime before she enrolled at the school, she ran into someone by the name of Paprika. It's one sided though. Blair thinking herself and Paprika are like BFF's. Enemies She did manage to gain some enemies though. One time she got bumped by a small group of girls who were showing another girl around the school, and threw some insults at the new girl and almost turned into a fist fight. Another time was during Prom of 2013. Blair was trying to steal 's prom date, . She threw some insults at Ashlynn as well. She tried to throw a punch at Blair, but ducked at the last second. Romance She didn't do a very good job getting her first victim, until later at Prom 2013. which I'll write out later... Category:Female Students Category:Class of 2016 Category:Student pages Category:Students